Una visita inesperada
by edpol
Summary: Amy se levanta a la tres de la mañana por una visita que nunca esperaría, ella curara su herida pero el curara su corazón. Pesimo summery pero denle oportunidad One-Shot


_**¡HOLA GENTEEEEEEE! Por dios hacia la tira que no me pasaba por esta sección de Fanfiction, pues ya me ven, edpol volviendo a sus raíces, las cuales son shadamy hacia muchísimo tiempo que quería volver a hacer un fic de este tipo pero no se me ocurrirá nada y como no tengo material para un fic, pues he hecho un one-shot, bien espero lo disfruten.**_

La noche había caído sobre Mobius hacia ya varias horas y ella ya estaba dormida, hacia bastante frio ya que el invierno se había hecho presente hacia un par de semanas y por lo tanto ella estaba cubierta por una amplia sabana.

 _TOC TOC_

Se escucho la puerta de la entrada ser golpeada, pero ella no se despertó en ningún momento.

 _TOC TOC_

Se volvió a escuchar esta vez un poco más fuerte, provocando que se despertara, con bastante lentitud y pereza talló sus ojos con sueño, giró su cabeza hasta la mesita de noche encontrándose con su reloj.

-las tres de la madrugada-gruñó con algo de enojo, acto seguido se levantó de su cama y cubrió su cuerpo con una chaqueta que había tirada por la habitación. Amy bajó las escaleras con bastante rapidez seguramente debía ser el otra vez, el golpeteo de la puerta volvió a sonar con más lentitud pero con más fuerza-vete, no quiero hablar contigo-dijo delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, pero los golpes se volvieron a escuchar aun más pausadamente, curiosamente se escuchaban de la parte más baja de la puerta pero Amy tenía tanto sueño que no se dio cuenta-por favor te pido que te marches-dijo alzando levemente la voz, esta vez solo se escucho un golpe-¡SONIC TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!-gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero la escena que encontró no era la que esperaba.

-a… ayuda-pedía con una entrecortada voz, Amy se tapo la boca al ver al erizo negro arrodillado ante su puerta con una mano ensangrentada en su hombro izquierdo, empapado y con varias magulladuras por todo su cuerpo.

-Dios mío-agudizó lanzándose contra el erizo de púas rojas y negras-¡Shadow, Shadow, respóndeme ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!-pedía muy asustada, este tenía la vista apagada y fija en el infinito-¡Shadow!-gritó en su oído llena de preocupación mientras lo zarandeaba, el nombrado movió su vista levemente hacia ella, pensaría que estaba muerto sino la hubiera mirado, entonces el cayó al suelo inconsciente, Amy asustada lo arrastro como pudo hasta dentro de su casa.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos, se notaba cansado y muy débil, miro a su alrededor y encontró una habitación llena de colores pastel y diferentes rosados y rojos, notó que estaba tumbado en una especie de sofá así que intento levantarse pero una dolorosa punzada en el hombro se lo impidió, poco a poco sus recuerdos volvían a él, miro su herida y se sorprendió de verla vendada-por fin despiertas-escucho una fina voz a unos metros de él, al lado del sofá donde estaba acostado estaba la eriza que siempre iba con su rival, esa a la que él llamaba Rose, sentada en un sillón-¿te encuentras mejor?-preguntó acercándose a él, Shadow intento alejarse pero el dolor se lo impedía-no te preocupes no te hare daño-el erizo relajo su mirada y por fin se relajo un poco entre la manta en la que estaba envuelto-¿puedo ofrecerte algo?-pregunto sentándose al borde del cómodo mueble, Shadow se levanto con mucha dificultad con su otro bazo, sentándose así en el sofá.

-no, gracias-dijo con la voz temblorosa, aun debía tener frio pensó Amy.

-vale, pero lo mejor será que entres en calor-lo empujó con suavidad acostándolo de nuevo en el sofá-ahora vuelvo-dijo levantándose con una sonrisa preocupada. Shadow la vio irse por la puerta hacia alguna otra sala, este suspiró con dificultad, había estado al borde de la muerte por su codicia había sido una estupidez por su parte-bien espero que esto te ayude-escucho la voz de la chica de nuevo, la vio cargando una estufa algo grande, pero ella la llevaba con bastante facilidad-bien, aquí tienes-dejó la maquina en el suelo a su lado y la prendió, poco a poco el calor iba expandiéndose por la sala haciendo que el frio se fuera-bien, ¿puedes decirme que hacías en mi puerta, sangrando y todo empapado con el frio que hace?-preguntó con algo de severidad.

-no es asunto tuyo-dijo dándole la espalda, esto molestó a Amy pero guardo la compostura.

-bueno, sabiendo que me has despertado a las tres de la madrugada y teniendo en cuenta que si no hubiera sido por mi te hubieras muerto congelado… creo que sí, sí es asunto mío-explicó cruzándose de brazos en el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Shadow la miró de reojo y cerrando ambos suspiro de cansancio, volvió a colocarse hacia arriba y la miro.

-he ido a la base de Eggman en busca de una esmeralda-explicó de forma simple, luego cerró los ojos y trato de dormirse.

-espera, ¿tú no vas siempre con una esmeralda?-preguntó desconfiada.

-agotas mi paciencia niña-gruñó el frunciendo el ceño sin abrir los ojos.

-perdona, tengo 19 años-explicó resignada-y teniendo en cuenta que he curado tus heridas, quiero saber cómo te has hecho esa del brazo y porque has ido a buscar una esmeralda-Shadow rodó los ojos.

-está bien, te lo explicare pero déjame en paz-se volvió a sentar se estiró un poco-descubrí hace poco que usando más de una esmeralda del caos mis poderes aumentan así que por pura avaricia fui a la base de Eggman con la información de que el tenia una, al llegar descubrí que la base es en medio de un enorme lago, infiltrándome una de las alarmas sonó provocando que las tropas de Eggman me atacaran, fue fácil destruir a la mayoría pero en un despiste fui herido en el hombro-paró unos segundos tocando levemente la herida ahora vendada, miro a la peli-rosa escuchando con atención-después de eso intente huir pero justo cuando estaba a punto de usar el Chaos Control una explosión me lanzo al agua y…-antes de continuar fue interrumpido por Amy.

-espera, espera, espera… dices que con una herida en el hombro y tras haber sobrevivido a una explosión… ¿has nadado todo un lago?-preguntó incrédula.

-soy más capaz de lo que crees… en fin cuando salí del agua el frio me sorprendió y empecé a desorientarme, pero tenía la suficiente cordura para saber que si me quedaba allí… moriría-dijo eso con mucha amargura en sus palabras.

-y porque elegiste mi casa, podrías haber ido a casa de Rogue-explicó Amy con suavidad.

-si podría, pero como ya te he dicho estaba desorientado y medio inconsciente, así que he ido sin rumbo hasta que he encontrado tu casa… y realmente te agradezco que me hallas salvado la vida-la miro por primera vez desde que inició su historia, a Amy le pareció ver una minúscula sonrisa agradecida al erizo.

-vaya, así que puedes sonreír-dijo en forma de broma, Shadow simplemente cerró los ojos aumentando un poco su sonrisa, esa chica no era como se la imaginaba, las pocas veces que la había visto o lo había confundido con el faker o… espera… ¡el faker!

-¿porque cuando has abierto la puerta has pensado que era el faker?-preguntó extrañado.

-oh… he… no es asunto tuyo-se quejo mirando hacia otro lado.

-si puede que no lo sea, pero tú me has obligado a decirte porque estoy así, pues es tu turno de decirme porque me has llamado así-Amy suspiró un poco y lo miró un poco apenada.

-no creo que te interese Shadow explicó sin mirarle directamente.

-inténtalo, veo que es algo que te hace daño, si lo explicas quizás te sientas mejor-expuso el.

-bien, veras hace poco…-lo pensó una última vez, ¿Qué podía perder si se lo contaba?-inicié una relación con Sonic, pero… no fue como esperaba, Sonic no es una persona tan atenta a ese tipo de sentimientos es más un poco…-lo pensó unos segundos.

-¿pasota?-pregunto el azabache terminando la frase.

-yo no usaría esa palabra pero, si podría decirse que si, finalmente tuve que cortar con él y eso simplemente me duele, pero lo peor es que Sonic viene a todas horas a pedirme perdón, pero no hay nada que perdonar solo… quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo, eso es todo pero el me lo pone difícil-acabo su explicación mirando abajo agotada, hablar de ese tipo de cosas no le gustaba nada-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?-lo miró medio entristecida.

-deberías dejar esas tonterías y afrontarlo de cara-explico de brazos cruzados y de forma seria.

-no me ayudas Shadow-volvió a mirar al suelo de forma desinteresada.

-lo digo enserio, cuanto más apartes un problema más grande se hace, lo mejor que puedes hacer es afrontarlo de cara y dejar que las cosas sean como han sido hasta ahora con él, solo amigos-a Amy no le pareció una idea tan descabellada.

-gracias Shadow-le sonrió agradecida-bueno, te dejo dormir, lo mejor será que descanses-se levantó del sillón y pasó por el lado de él. Ella iba a irse asi que decidió que él también se dormiría y mañana por la mañana se iría, pero noto algo en su mejilla, Amy le había dado un beso en la mejilla-gracias Shadow, eres un gran psicólogo-y se fue a paso rápido a su habitación, Shadow posó la mano donde le había dado el beso y sonrió, quizás haber sido herido de muerte no había sido tan malo.


End file.
